


I'm A Little Unsteady

by solarperigee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/pseuds/solarperigee
Summary: just some soft boys cuddling because dex had a bad day!Can be read as platonic but probably leans towards pre-relationship pining.





	I'm A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/gifts).



> my good pal wanted snuggles but I'm too far away for real ones so I wrote some.
> 
> hope you feel better!!
> 
> title from Unsteady by X Ambassadors
> 
> also big ol shout out to measureless for telling me some eldrich coding things that I definitely dont understand but appreciate nonetheless

Dex clattered into their room, dumping his backpack on the floor and unceremoniously throwing his jacket on top.

Derek glanced up from his book-- this week was Keats-- and eyed the empty coat hook next to the door.

"Rough day?" He asked, over the sound of Dex emptying his pockets on his desk.

Dex groaned, pushing his hair back with both hands. "I just spent four hours untangling someone else's fucked up code."

Derek hummed inquisitively.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truckload of missing semicolons."

Derek closed his book and slid it across his desk.

"I'm not gonna pretend to know what that means, but is there anything I can do to help?"

Dex drooped like his strings had been cut. "God, can you. I know this is kind of weird, but can you just hold me?"

"Yeah," Derek said softly. "Yeah, I can do that. Do you want to put on something more comfortable first?"

Dex nodded, a little shakily, and started fiddling with the buttons of his flannel.

Derek busied himself with rummaging through one of Dex's drawers for his most well-worn Henley and a pair of soft cotton pajama pants.

He handed them off to Dex, now shirtless, and tried not to stare too long at the freckles mapping his torso.

"Thanks," Dex whispered, seeming similarly afraid of shattering the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

While Dex changed, Derek rifled through his nest of blankets, plucking out the stray books and pens that had found their way between the folds.

"Nursey?"

Derek looked up-- narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the top bunk-- to find Dex watching him, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked more vulnerable now than Derek'd ever seen him, and Derek's breath caught in his throat.

"What's up?"

"Where do you, uhm. Where do you wanna do this?" Dex blushed a deep red as he studiously stared at the floor.

Derek laughed as gently as he could. "I'm not climbing up to your bunk, Poindexter. Unless that's where you'd be most comfortable, I guess."

He crossed the room slowly, giving Dex plenty of time to pull away before smoothing his hands down Dex's arms.

"This is for you, okay? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Dex looked up at him through his lashes, seemingly unaware of how fucking pretty he was. "I know, I just."

Derek waited a moment, and when it became clear that Dex wasn't going to finish his sentence, he replied. "Yeah, I feel you. It's hard to be open sometimes."

Dex huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop, okay?" Derek searched his eyes, trying to broadcast sincerity as best he could.

"Yeah," Dex agreed. "Promise."

Derek pulled him gently toward his bunk. "Inside or outside, Poindexter?"

"Inside," Dex answered, confidently.

Derek waited for Dex to crawl into his bunk before following, wrapping Dex carefully in the quilt Nana had made him.

He curled around Dex, feeling like nothing so much as a dragon wrapping around a chest of gold.

Dex melted against him, eyes closing, his cheek coming to rest over Derek's heart, one hand settling against his ribs.

"Can I touch your hair?" Derek whispered, and smiled a little when Dex nodded against him.

Derek wrapped his arms around him, one hand rubbing slowly across his back, the other gently carding though his hair.

Dex sighed, relaxing even further, looking for all the world like a big cat in a patch of sunshine.

"Th'nk you," he mumbled, the words half lost in Derek's chest, and Derek wondered if Dex could hear his heart swell with fondness.

"Any time, Will," Derek whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that kudos and comments fuel me and definitely make me wanna write more so… you know ;)


End file.
